Muscle Kraken
Muscle Kraken are anatomically peculiar Mollusk Beasts that roam on land to feast on land grazing beasts. Appearance Muscle Kraken are easily identifiable by their abnormally muscular limbs and abdomen. They have a muscular, skeletal, and cardiovascular system similar to mammals, but have an integumentary, digestive, and respiratory system similar to squid or other cephalopods. Their skin is lavender with a dark magenta stripe coloration lining it's limbs, torso, face, and some tentacles. Other tentacles show a spotted pattern. It has hands and feet similar to humans, with webbed fingers and toes. Their arms are lined with spikes made thick with a combination of bone and keratin. The tops of their heads are lined with dozens of short cephalopod arm, and a couple of longer tentacles. The arms cascade down the backs of these beasts and are capable of holding between 250 to 375kg. Their two large oval shaped eyes are located just under their mouths. The insides of their mouths are dark violet and are lines with layers upon layers of razor sharp teeth. Packed deep inside their mouths is their beak, mainly used as the entry point of their digestive system. The beak may also extend out of their mouths up to 70 feet, armed with its own teeth. It can then be used as an improvisational weapon that can cause massive slicing and stabbing damage. Behaviour A Muscle Kraken will eat anything that moves and especially anything that bleeds. Their primary food supply seems to be the Overdrive Rhino. They will often stalk whole herds, using camouflage to keep themselves hidden. They are the only known beasts to be able to stomach the foul meat of the Overdrive Rhino, and adore the taste of their blood. They will always seek to outmaneuver their targets and beat them down with giant bursts of strength. If severely injured, they will always seek to defend themselves by curling into a fetal position guarding themselves with their forearms and shins, exposing their spikes and flailing their tentacles. If they feel a threat is too large, they simply activate their camouflage and quietly lurk away. Habitat Muscle Kraken dwell on land. They dwell the lush forests of Area 5, usually close to a supply of water. They eventually need to return to water to recycle water in their systems. They can survive with fresh or saltwater, and only need to be exposed to water for an hour before they are replenished. Powers and Abilities Mouth Flail A Muscle Kraken has a secret weapon at it's disposal. It's mouth filled with rows upon rows of sharp teeth can be extended out of it's mouth. It's mouth and beak can act as a proboscis which can be used to flail around and reach and bite targets at a long range, always aligned with it's deadly teeth to inflict deep wounds. Camouflage The skin of these beasts are covered in chromatophores, organs that contain pigments that react to the frequency of nerve electrical activity. They open quickly, usually in milliseconds, since these beasts control them neurally. When at a neutral mood, these beasts retain their lavender and magenta colour scheme. But, when calm, they can focus on colouring themselves into their surroundings, which may include different shades of green, brown and blue. Super Strength As previously mentioned, Muscle Kraken can hold hundreds of kilograms of weight, but they have other ways of utilizing their beastly strength. Their legs, for instance, make them incredible jumpers. They can summon up enough strength in their legs to jump up to 30 feet high or 60 feet long. Their arms can also deliver punches to that can exude enough force to break through ultra solid surfaces, straight through a target, and even cause tremors in whatever they hit. Spike Manipulation The spikes lining a Muscle Kraken's body can be protruded and retracted from the beasts' body. If the beast, for instance, needs more of an offensive leverage, the spikes can be protruded up to three times their normal length out of the beasts' arms. They can even go so far as to protrude out of the skin, piercing through it and exposing the keratin enriched spikes. It can also work the other way around. If the beasts' arms are too damaged, they can retract their spikes to lower the risk of damaging them. Appetite Energy A Muscle Kraken is rarely bested by an attacker. However, if they feel that the fight may be too much for them to bare alone, they will call upon the use of this energy form. Then their Appetite Energy is activated, it is like they go into a fit of blind rage. They will channel their energy into every corner of their bodies and use it to amplify each attack. Their strength is boosted tenfold, allowing them to jump higher, deal stronger punches and even lift even more than their usual weight limitations. Their mouths, when fully extended, may now wind up burning their targets as their energy is harnessed in their teeth. Their spikes stay fully protruded, and may now deal a stinging sensation similar to their teeth. Touching one of their spikes when they are using their Appetite Energy feels like getting burned with a hot match. In their rage, however, they leave themselves more prone to stealthy or ambush attacks, as their rage tends to be focus on a minimal range of targets at a time. As Food Category:Original Beasts Category:Mammal Beast Category:Mollusk Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Beasts Category:Beast